


Alex Srewed Up

by KatMarine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMarine/pseuds/KatMarine
Summary: Alex could remember the first time he had been in an airport; he was nineteen and had arrived in New York City. He had no money for cab fare and even if he did he wouldn't have had anywhere to go. He walked up to the first person he saw: a man about his age. He quickly introduced himself and quite literally told him his life story. The man introduced himself as Aaron Burr and explained that he was picking up a friend: Lafayette, who was getting in from France. Thick sarcasm put on the word 'friend.' They were meeting up with two others at a bar: Laurens and Mulligan. He had invited Alex to join them, Alex graciously accepted. A minute later Aaron's 'friend' arrived. The flamboyant Frenchman ran over to them and the next fifteen minutes were spent in Burr's car with Alex and Lafayette chatting and the occasional petty insult thrown in Aaron's direction. Alex had never had so much fun. It only got better when they arrived at the bar and met the rest of the gang. The four of them had gotten totally shitfaced while Burr sat next to them quietly sipping his beer. The next morning Alex woke up next to John Laurens. That was all his first day in the States and his first time in an airport. That all seemed like lifetimes ago now.





	1. Laurens Is in South Carolina

"You don't understand, I need that bag," Alex said as calmly as he could manage.

"No, you don't understand. I can't help you, you need to talk to the people at baggage claim."

"I already did! They told me to come here!" He could feel himself losing his chill. 

Two minutes later he was getting dragged out by two security guards. He swung his arms, aiming at nothing in particular. He knew he looked like an idiot. He knew he should just stand up and walk instead of letting his legs flail through the air whilst two masculine men carried him along. He also knew that he shouldn't have punched that guy in the face, but sometimes you have to do what you know you shouldn't.

By now he was outside, handcuffed and being tossed into a cop car.

Any other time and he would have tried to charm his way out of the situation but now he just sat quietly in the back seat letting tears roll down his cheeks as he stared at the ground.

"It's not gonna help you if that's what you were intending" The voice startled Alex. He looked up at the driver, a woman who looked like there was some place she'd rather be.

"What?" He responded not bothering to hide his confusion.

"This crying," she look at him in the rearview mirror, "It's not gonna get you any pity from me.

Alex was slightly offended at this notion. He had always despised the thought of being pitied. That's all he ever was his entire life.

"Listen, officer whatever-your-name-is,"

"Angelica." Her voice was soft now. Alex glanced up mildly surprised at her. He hadn't thought she was even paying attention to him.

"Angelica have you ever been absolutely utterly hopelessly in love with someone?"

There moment of silence before she looked up at him again and realized he was serious. She nodded.

"Have you ever been so in love that you do something so stupid that you ruin any chance you could ever possibly have with that person?" He didn't wait for a response. "Have you ever been so hopelessly in love that you continue to do stupid things to try and get them back? Have you ever been so hopelessly in love that you spend every waking minute feeling sorry for yourself because you were too blind to see the biggest mistake of your life before you made it?" Alex looked up at Angelica, her eyes were fixed on the road but he was pretty sure he could see a tear forming. He cleared his throat. "So yeah, if there's one thing I'd never do; it's seek someone else's pity. I already have enough of my own."

The car stopped. The door opened.  
"Get out."  
Alex obeyed. Angelica grabbed his wrist and walked him into the station. He didn't struggle. She uncuffed him and threw him into a small room.

He immediately fumbled around for his phone. He knew exactly who he had to call.

"Aaron Burr, sir."

"Alexander?" Aaron's voice was tired.

"I need a favor..." Alex but his lip.

"It's the middle of the night. Is this a legal matter?"

"Uh... you could say that."

"What do you need?" The way Burr said this gave Alex chills.

"Just come to the police station."

"What did you do?" ... This time. That's what Burr always said whenever Alex screwed up: What did you do this time. Why hadn't he said it now? Could he tell the seriousness of the situation? Alex sat down and let his head fall into his hands.

"Just hurry. Please. I'll explain everything when you get here." Alex hung up the phone before Burr could have a chance to argue. He knew Burr would come.

For the next few minutes Alex sat quietly by himself until Aaron finally arrived.

"Oh my god! Alex, you look horrible!"

Alex smirked. "You should see the other guy."

Burr made his way over to him. "Seriously though, are you okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned.  
Alex looked down at himself, he had a couple of bruises and his knuckles were covered in blood. He was sure his face was probably pretty screwed up too.

"I'm fine...physically at least." Alex mumbled. 

Burr nodded slowly and then proceeded to scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?"

"I can explain-"

"Are you drunk?" Alex could hear the concern creeping back into Aaron's voice but the anger remained.

"I had a couple drinks on the plane..." This was only true if seven counted as a couple.

"Plane? What plane?" Aaron rapidly shook his head in confusion.

"This would go a lot faster if you would just let me explain." Now Alex was the one getting annoyed. Burr remained silent. "I have a meeting at 10:00 am. I spent months preparing for it and all my notes are in a bag which the airport lost." Aaron gestured for him to continue. "They were less than helpful and then I got into a fight with the man behind the desk and well..." Alex trailed off looking up at Burr sheepishly

"But what I don't understand is why were you at the airport in the first place? Where did you go on such short notice?"

Alex stared down at the floor guiltily, not daring to answer the question.

"South Carolina." Burr said softly, finally coming to the obvious realization.

Alex looked up at him with tears forming in his eyes. Aaron sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. 

"I love him, Aaron. And he loved me. I had the love of the most amazing person in the world and then I went and threw it all away for a drunken one-night stand!" 

Alex buried his head further into Burr's neck and confined to cry. A month ago Alex had cheated on Laurens with a girl he met at a party. One week later he came clean to John who immediately moved out of their apartment and in with Lafayette and Mulligan. Alex had spent a week leaving voice mails begging for forgiveness and text messages professing his love. He even tried buying flowers and showing up at the apartment unannounced. Hercules had answered the door and with a face full of pity told Alex that John did not want to talk to him. After getting advice from Burr he had spent the following weeks 'giving John some space' whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. Then he got a call from Lafayette saying that John had moved back to South Carolina and changed his phone number, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Alex had found that hard to believe. The next day he bought a plane ticket to South Carolina.

"So what happened?" Burr asked softly.

"I showed up on his doorstep, I knocked on the door, he opened it and then slammed it in my face." Alex sat up and wiped his tears away. "I left him a brief note, said I was sorry for everything I did, sorry for cheating, sorry for lying about it, sorry for texting him non-stop, sorry for not leaving him alone, sorry for following him to South Carolina, sorry for breaking his turtle figurine."

"Wait. Slow down. First of all: that doesn't sound like a brief note how long was this thing?"

"Thirteen pages" Alex shrugged casually.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Second of all, what 'turtle figurine'?"

"It was the day we first met. I was in our apartment, well I guess now it's just my apartment, and at the time it was just his apartment..." Alex trailed off and then blinked rapidly, "Anyway, we were in his apartment and he had left the room for a moment, I walked over to the fireplace to examine the stuff on the mantle. A small glass turtle caught my eye so I picked it up to take a closer look at it. And I dropped it. I had just met him and I really wanted him to like me so... I blamed it on his cat" Alex smiled guiltily as Aaron shook his head in disbelief slightly smirking. Alex stared at him for a moment before continuing, "He asked me about it years later and pretended not to remember. I figured since I was apparently in the mood to apologize I might as well get everything over with at once."

"I don't think I've ever seen you apologize for anything, ever." Aaron said it in a mocking way but it was probably true. "I doubt you would apologize to an old lady if you pushed her down the stairs."

"Ehh, not if she deserved it," Alex responded seriously but then started cracking up. Soon his smile saddened, "I'd do anything for John, I love him"

Aaron quickly stood up, fumbled around for his wallet then began to leave.

"What? What are you doing?"

"I'm bailing you out of jail

...Again."


	2. Ambition Is My Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short, sorry.

Alex was sitting in the passenger seat of Aaron's car. He had his knees to his chest for no particular reason.

"Alexander put your feet on the floor and sit properly like an adult."

Alex shook his head and pouted.

"Hamilton I will not leave this parking lot until you stop behaving like a child." Burr didn't yell, but he was stern. Alex ripped his glare up from the carpet to look up at him. He was crossing his arms and had a slightly condescending look in his eyes. He looked like a dad. Alex didn't like it. He stuck his tongue and reluctantly put his feet down.

"Buckle your seatbelt."

Alex made a show of rolling his eyes but did as he was told.

Aaron started the ignition and took off at an annoyingly slow speed. They rode a couple minutes in silence until finally, Alex spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Has me saying 'no' ever stopped you?" Aaron glanced over with a smirk that quickly faded when he saw the expression in Alex's eyes.

"Do you think John will ever take me back?" He wasn't quite sure if he wanted something comforting or something honest. What he got was neither.

"I'm not going to tell you what I think."

"Wh- wh-" Alex couldn't decide whether to say 'what' or 'why' so he just trailed off hoping Burr would elaborate.

"I don't know him like you do. But I do know this: the way you're acting right now, he's not gonna want anything to do with you."

Alex already knew this and knew that he probably shouldn't have done 98% of the stuff he did but the past 48 hours but he decided to stick to his earlier notion that sometimes you have to do what you know you shouldn't.

"So what do I do?"

"Well for starters you could stop stalking him," Aaron said it as a joke but Alex knew that he was serious. "Listen he needs space, and he needs time. He's made it pretty clear he doesn't want to talk to you right now, and you're gonna have to respect his wishes. I know it's not what you want to hear, but by doing this you're only making things worse Alexander."

Alex nodded with his head against the window. A moment later he opened his eyes and immediately jumped upright in his seat. 

"You missed the exit for the airport!"

Burr practically laughed. "We're not going to the airport. I'm taking you home."

"No no no no no no, Burr, I told you I'll get fired if I don't have those papers!"

"I'll get your stupid bag, you need sleep!"

"Take this next exit up here."

"No, Alexander, you're going home! That's final!"

Alex knew he probably shouldn't do what he was about to do, but sometimes you just have to do what you know you shouldn't.

"No, Burr, we're going to the airport!" And with that, he dove across the car shoving Burr into the corner. He grabbing the steering wheel and pulled it farther to the right than he meant to, setting them on course directly towards a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know, I'm an awful person. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but at the same time, I'm not. Feel free to scream at me in the comments.


	3. It's Still Dark Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been almost a month since I've updated this. I've been really busy and overwhelmed with school work lately. Eventually I'll do it more regularly. Also this one is short too. I swear I'm trying! Again, I'm sorry.

"What the fuck?!? Alexander Hamilton, what the actual fuck?!? Why on Earth would you do that?!? You could have gotten us killed!!! What the hell is wrong with you???"

They were parked kind of sideways on the highway, a couple feet from a large. Alex stared down at his hands. Luckily, it was the middle of the night, so there were practically no cars on the road, otherwise, he probably would have gotten them (and others) killed.

Burr calmed down and repositioned the car onto the shoulder of the highway. "Listen, I know you're young and stupid and heartbroken, not to mention drunk off your ass, but something is seriously wrong with you. And because I am the one driving and this is my car, I get to make the decision that you go home and get some rest.

"Burr, I need those papers," Alex whined.

"I told you I'll get them for you. You need to go home and get some sleep for once in your life." He said it almost casually, like all the other times he had told Alex to get some rest.

Why was Burr being so cool about this? Alex had just almost killed them. He expected to get yelled at. He deserved to get yelled at. He wanted to get yelled at.

"I won't be able to sleep at all anyway. Just please, let me come." He had no idea how Aaron had managed to hear him because he could barely hear himself.

"Don't you trust me to get them for you."

"No. Not really." He had never really trusted Burr. He would probably go to the airport, ask for the bag and when they say that can't help him he would go home. Or maybe he wouldn't even go to the airport at all...

Burr rolled his eyes, "Okay you can come, but you better be responsible"

"I always am." Alex was pretty sure he fell asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will definitely post the next chapter sometime next week! Also I recently made a YouTube channel where I create texting conversations between Hamilton characters (it sounds stupid but people seem to like them) You can go check it out if you want https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_MnHAcD63C23_ZYr6lTbkw


	4. Time Will Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've redeemed myself with this chapter.

_John was laughing full heartedly and blushing slightly. A giant smile spread across his face. It probably would have looked idiotic on anyone else, but on John it was beautiful. Joy and kindness filled his amazing hazel eyes. Alex was smiling too, he always smiled when he looked at John, he couldn't help it. It was-_

____

The car door slammed.  
Alexander bolted upright. He fumbled out of the car and walked quickly to catch up with Burr.

__

"I got it." He said when they reached the door. He bolted inside sprinting towards baggage claim, running down the up escalator. Sure that Burr must not be far behind, he quickened his pace. When he finally reached baggage claim he collapsed onto the desk panting.

__

"You guys... lost my bag.... I really need it," he said in between breaths while fumbling in his pockets for his baggage identification ticket and shoving it into the worker's hand.

__

He made a few clicks on the keyboard, "Well it looks like it's still in South Carolina, we should be able to get it to you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

__

"No! Not okay! Not okay! I have a meeting in-" Alex glanced down at his watch: 3:30 am, "Six and a half hours, and that bag has all my papers in it!"

__

"I'm sorry, but that's the earliest we can get it to you."

__

Alex sighed, fighting back tears. "Listen, I fucked up. I fucked up really bad. I had someone who cared about me, and then I went and fucked it up. And I went to South Carolina to try and fix it but I couldn't, and..." Alex cleared his throat, "I have a meeting at 10:00 and if I don't have those papers I'm gonna get fired. Please, this is really important."

__

"I'm sorry but you have to understand that there is nothing I can do, there's no way you're getting that bag anytime before tomorrow." This guys voice was starting to get annoying now.

__

"Can't you have someone like, I don't know, go into my bag and fax me everything?"

__

"That is simply out of the question, you see we have to take certain precautions with bags and what-not."

__

Alex leaned onto the desk until his breathing steadied, "What if...what if I had a... uh... a friend come pick it up?"

__

"Well the flight that it would be on leaves in an hour and a half, so it would have to be really soon..."

__

"Okay, okay." Alex nodded.

__

"Alexander, what the hell was that?" Alex spun around the see Burr walking down the stairs with an annoying content expression.

__

"I was just anxious to get here," Alex shrugged.

__

"Alex, you shoved me into a wall and yelled 'see ya sucker' You do know that this wasn't a race, right? Not everything is a competition."

__

"Yeah, I just-" he paused when he realized that he couldn't think of a valid reason. "Gimme your phone."

__

"Um, why?"

__

"I need to call John to have him go to the airport and get my bag."

__

"No." Aaron shook his head in bewilderment. "There's no way I'm gonna let you do that."

__

"Burr, if I could just talk to him for a minute, if I could just let him know I love him, if I could make him remember that he loves me, if I could-" He didn't really know what he was planning on saying next, but it didn't matter because he was interrupted by the explosion of Burr's bottled up emotions.

__

"You don't get it do you? You're just so goddamn full of yourself that you can't even consider someone else's feelings! Do you need me to spell it out for you? He doesn't want to talk to you, Alex! You screwed up! You cheated on him, you broke his heart, and you lost his trust! HE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!!"

__

Alex winced. That was the screaming fit he had been waiting for

__

Alex nodded. "But I actually do need that bag."

__

Burr reluctantly pulled out his phone and tapped a couple buttons. "Hey, Laurens... I need a favor... No, it isn't about him... Okay, maybe it is... I know, I know, but listen... Yes... Are you sure?... " Burr turned toward Alex, "He wants to talk to you."

__

Alex's eyes lit up as he took the phone. "Hey, John?"

__

"What do you need, Alex?" His voice was kind. His voice was always kind.

__

"The airport has misplaced my luggage, as they often do. They have told me that it is still in South Carolina. My briefcase, John, contains unbelievably important papers that I require for an upcoming meeting, the consequence of not having them being that I would lose my job. I am well aware of your current attitude towards me. Likewise, I am aware of the inconvenient hour, but I would be much obliged if you could go to the airport, acquire my briefcase and in some way, shape, or form, transmit the information on the documents within my briefcase to me in time for my conference at 10:00 this morning. Furthermore, if you do me this favor, you have my word that I will leave you be. In all honesty, I would do that regardless because it has recently been brought to my attention that the best way to win back your affection would be to give you the space you desire." He probably would have kept talking if Laurens hadn't cut him off.

__

"Alex. I'm not a politician, please speak English."

__

"Oh, er, uh, the airport left my bag in South Carolina. It has some papers that I need for work, or I'll get fired. I know you hate me right now and it's the middle of the night, but can you go get them?" Alex bit his lip as he waited for a response.

__

"Sure."

__

"Really?"

__

"Do you want me to change my answer?"

__

"No. I mean thank you. I mean I love you. I mean never mind. Wait no, not 'never mind'. I mean forget what I just said about loving you, not that I don't it's just, I... uh... you should probably hurry. I mean thank you. I mean uh..."

__

"I'm on my way."

__

"Thanks. And uh John?"

__

"Yes?"

__

"I do love you."

__

There was a long pause. All Alex could hear was the sound of his own heart beating.

__

"I know." John hung up.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this feels like it's moving too slow, or if it's boring or anything.


	5. Let's Have Another Round Tonight

"Is he actually gonna help you?" Burr hadn't heard John's end of the phone call, so he probably thought Alex was making stuff up.

"Yes. I'm very persuasive." Alex smirked.

"You're a babbling drunk idiot is what you are." Burr was already making his way up the stairs, assuming Alex would follow. He did.

When they got back to the car, Alex immediately went to go open the trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a beer." He replied unlocking the back with the spare key Aaron had been stupid enough to give to him.

"Hamilton, there are no beers in the back of my car."

"Wanna bet?" Alex held up a bottle triumphantly, before plopping down in the passenger seat.

"What? How did those get there?"

"Laf put them in there a couple weeks ago?"

Burr's look went from confusion to something along this lines of annoyance and then after reaching some conclusions in his head, he gestured out his hand. "Give me my spare key back."

"Why?"

"Because I gave it to you for safe keeping, not so you cold just use it whenever you feel like it, so your buddies can always have booze nearby."

"Laf didn't even use my key. He used his own."

"Marquis de Lafayette does not have a key to my car."

"Wanna bet?" He said it with the same smart-ass inflection and crooked smile he had used earlier.

Burr glared at Alex which only made him laugh as he tried to explain. "I made a couple copies of it and gave them to people."

"Why would you go around handing out spare keys to my car?"

Alex couldn't tell him the truth, that he was scared he would lose the one that Burr gave him and that when he needed it he would let him down, and Burr would be so disappointed in him that he would never entrust him with anything important again. So instead he just laughed as he drank yet another beer tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Please, please, please!!!


	6. Take a Break

The meeting had gone well. John had managed to get Alex's brief case from the airport. Alex knew John would come through for him. He could always trust John, no matter what. Things were a bit better between them; John had even texted him to ask him how the meeting went. Alex had tried to further their conversation but received no responses. John was probably just busy. 

Even though he got to work completely sleep deprived, Alex was still functioning better than everyone else. He drank three cups of coffee, and no one seemed to notice his hangover, or so he thought, until Washington called him into his office.

"Two questions: how much sleep did you get last night? And how much did you have to drink?"

"Sleep's not important. And I'm not hungover, sir."

"Sit down." Washington sighed, gesturing to a seat.

Alex awkwardly slid into the chair.

"Are you okay, son?"

"I'm fine," he said more forcefully than he had intended, although he tried to convince himself that it was just because of how Washington addressed him in the question.

"Are you sure? You know if there's anything going on you can talk to me, weather it's work related or not."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"I have to make sure that everyone here is working to the best of their abilities and if there's something that is interfering with your ability to work then that is a problem."

Alex huffed in defiance.

"You don't have to tell me what it is, you just have to either work it out or get over it."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" He said a bit rudely, regretting it immediately.

"Do you even know how many unused vacation days you have?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Alex, you need a break. Take the week off. Sleep in. Relax. Go..." 

Washington trailed off, and Alex could only assume he was about to say 'go visit your family' but remembered that Alex had none.

"...have fun." He finished a bit hesitantly, possibly because Alex's earlier assumption had been true and possibly because he was afraid of what ideas Alex might get regarding the word 'fun'

"Okay I'll go on a _vacation,_ " he said with air quotes around the word 'vacation'.

"Really?" Washington sounded doubtful to say the least, "I was expecting more resistance."

"Well, actually there is somewhere I have been meaning to go to, so I can, uh, sort out some unfinished business and fix a couple things."

There was concern in Washington's eyes but he gestured his hand signaling that Alex was dismissed. He stood up and turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing: never come to work hungover again."

Try as he might that was not a promise Hamilton could keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! Love you <3


	7. I Cannot Put the Notion Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I'm updating in a while because I was away with no internet, but I promise I'm not abandoning it! And I will start update for regularly now :)

"Alex? Why are you calling me?"

"John, great news! I'm coming to visit you next week!"

"Alex... please don't."

"What? Why?"

"Do you honestly think we're just gonna get right back together?"

"It's been like a month!"

"Alex." He could swear he almost heard a laugh in John's voice. A _real_ laugh. A John laugh... one of the many things he'd been missing lately.

"Okay, okay, but jut let me ask you _one_ thing."

"What?" John responded hesitantly, as if he might regret it.

"Is there any hope for us?" Alex held his breath, listening to the silence on the other end. Maybe John had already hung up. Maybe he didn't even think the question deserved an answer, maybe he thought Alex was pathetic for even asking. Of course there wasn't hope! What was he thinking? Alex had one chance with John and he blew it, ruined everything, all remnants of hope. There was no way they would ever get back together. But wait, John answered the phone, so there must still be something there, right?

"John? Are you- are you still there?"

"Alex, please don't call me again. I'm going to hang up now."

_click._

That was not the answer Alex was hoping for. That wasn't even the answer he was _expecting_. Was there something he had missed? There must be. He immediately pulled up the last conversation he had with John, searching for a some kind of sign. He reread the messages.

_11:48am_  
John: Meeting go well?

_11:49am_  
Alex: It was fine. I cannot thank you enough, and you really didn't have to help me, you owe me nothing. I'm still really sorry, and I could spend the rest of my life apologizing if I thought it would make a difference. I would do anything for you John. I mean it, literally anything. You name it I'll do it.  
_Read_

Maybe Alex had come on to strong... who was he kidding of course he did! John wanted nothing to do with him! He had one shot and he threw it away. Things could never be the way they were before.

_1:24pm_  
Alex: I know I hurt you. I know I don't deserve you, I never will, and I probably never did, but you did answer the phone... that must mean that there's still something there, so just tell me, is there any chance you'll forgive me?

Alex knew he probably wouldn't get a response, and even if he did it wouldn't be what he was hoping for, but he had to _keep_ hoping. Hope was the one thing that kept Alex going; the thought of life without John was unbearable. If there was no hope left for their relationship, then--as far as Alex was concerned--life had lost its purpose.

Alex loved John more than anything... He just wished he had thought of that before. God, how could he have been so stupid? Everything was going so well and then he fucked it up in one night! One stupid, worthless night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Please leave kudos and/or comments.


	8. You’ve Never Seen a Bastard Orphan More in Need of a Break

With two weeks off and nowhere to spend them, Alex decided the most productive thing to do would be to work from home. He sat down at his desk, opened his computer and logged in. A message popped up onto his computer screen.

 _Access denied:  
Your account has been temporarily suspended_

Hamilton cursed Washington under his breath. Not only was he being forced to take a _vacation,_ but he wasn't even allowed to catch up on some work! Any other day he would have called Washington's personnel phone and complained, but maybe, just maybe, the man was right. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe he did need to take a break.

He trudged from his office I to his bedroom, a place he'd scarcely been in recently. Without anyone telling him to get some rest and without any reason to stay healthy, Alex found it hard to stop working and sleep through the night. A quick glance around the room reminded him of another reason he had been avoiding this particular room; A framed picture of John and Alex in front of the Eiffel Tower sat on the bedside table. As Alex dropped onto the bed he couldn't help but think back to that trip. It was Lafayette's birthday and, although it was technically a gift from Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan, Lafayette payed for the majority of the trip.

Hamilton picked up the photo and let a tear drop down his face as he looked at how happy Laurens was in the photo, a broad smile spread across his face. It had been a while since Alex had seen that smile. That trip was the first time Alex had told Laurens that he loved him. They were so happy then, he wished he could go back in time to that moment and just relive it forever.

Alex picked up his phone and, fighting the urge to call Laurens, clicked Lafayette's contact instead. He answers on the third ring in a semi-annoyed yet enthusiastic tone.

"What's up mon ami?"

“Uh Washington gave me a couple weeks off, wanna hang out or something?”

"Are you okay, Alexander? You sound like you've been crying."

"No, no, I'm fine." He lied, wiping away a tear. “But anyway, you wanna go grab a drink at the bar?"

"Umm, I'm a little bit busy at the moment Alexander."

"Oh, okay, that’s fine, I'll just call Mulligan..." 

"Uh yeah he's actually busy too." Alex heard a faint chuckle in the background and did not want to imagine what they were “busy” with. 

“Wanna meet up tomorrow?”

“No never mind. I mean it’s not like you guys are my only friends...”

There was a pause, which made Alex sure that his friend knew what he had haut said was a complete lie. He just hoped that Laf would catch on to this cry for help. Alex was heartbroken and he just needed his friends to be supportive right now. Of course Lafayette had been supportive for as long as he had known him and maybe he just needed a break from all this drama. After all Alex hadn’t always been there for Laf, he knew he didn’t deserve his (or Herc’s) help.

“Okay, well, see ya later mon ami!” Lafayette said after a few moments. 

“Wait! Laf?”

“Oui?”

“Umm... would Laurens... do you think... just like, how is he right now? You keep in touch with him, right? Does he seem like he’s warming up to the idea of forgiving me or does he need a little bit more time? How long? Like a couple days? Weeks? Dude I can wait a few months. I got a plan, a strategy, just gotta earn his trust back, show him that I love him. _Prove _to him that I love him. Which I do, I mean, I would do anything for him. If he could just give me a second chance then-“__

__“Alex!” Lafayette interrupted with such annoyance that Alex was sure he was about to hang up the phone. Instead, he took in a deep breathe, giving the impression that whatever he was about to say was incredibly difficult. “John is seeing someone else.”_ _

__Alex stood there unable to find the right words to express how he was feeling in this moment._ _

__“Oh.” He said finally, hoping that the inflection he put on the word accurately conveyed his current emotions. “Well anyway I should go. Talk to you later, bye.” He hung up, dropped his phone on the floor and curled up into a ball._ _

__He didn’t intended to fall asleep, but then again, there were a lot of things he did recently that he didn’t intend to do._ _


	9. Well I’m Going Back to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted yay

Alex woke up with searing pain. It wasn’t a hangover, although he’d much prefer the emotional numbness of alcohol and physical in exchange for his current state.

How could John be dating someone else. He was the one who said it hadn’t bean that long since their fight... since their breakup. He just realized that was the reality of it: it wasn’t an argument, it was a breakup, John and dumped Alex. And with good reason.

He wanted to be happy for John he really did. He just couldn’t, he knew he was being selfish, John deserved to be happy, and of course Alex would John he happy than he be happy but they were both happy before and he couldn’t abandon the thought that they could both be happy again, together.

That didn’t matter now. John was happy, Alex should be happy for him. He shouldn’t be able to move on. He wanted to be able to move on. So why did it still feeling like someone was cutting his heart open?

He’s always had a high pain tolerance, for both physical and emotional pain. But all the hardships he had faced could never prepare him for the pain he was feeling in this moment. And the worst part was it was his own fault. He brought all this upon himself.

He didn’t want to face the day in front of him. It would be a lot easier to just sleep until he could go back to work in a couple days. For the first time in his life he didn’t want to spend every hour in the day doing something productive, in fact all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and escape his current reality.

He rolled over to his bedside table and opened the drawer not really sure if he was looking for aspirin or sleeping pills or maybe something else. He wasn’t even sure what he ended up pulling out but he popped 6 or 7 and then rolled over and went back to sleep.


	10. Bed Ridden, Half Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I would post this one earlier than I originally intended in honor of ALEXANDER HAMILTON’S BIRTHDAY WOOT WOOT!!
> 
> Have fun!

As Alex woke, he heard a faint beeping. Muffled but familiar voices sounded through the walls. He opened his eyes and let his vision adjust. He was in a hospital. Why? What had happened last night? This morning? Yesterday morning? Time had all blurred together. 

He tried to sit up and peer out the window into the hallway, but it hurt . The doorknob turned. Alex quickly slammed his head back on to the pillow and shut his eyes. 

He could hear two pairs of footsteps.

“The doctors said he should be completely fine, should be waking any minute now.” That was Laf, judging by the French accent. Meaning the other one was almost definitely Herc, being unusually quiet.

A muffled voice spoke. He couldn’t tell who it was or what they were saying. Someone on a phone, but who? Laf and Herc were in the room. It wasn’t Laurens or Herc would probably be on the phone with them too. That didn’t leave many possibilities. Could be Washington. Or maybe Burr.

“He OD-ed on antidepressants, not enough to do anything serious though. He’s lucky, if had taken one or two more we’d be planning his funeral right now.”

Antidepressants? He didn’t even remember having those, much less taking them... taking too much of them. They must have been that prescription from long ago when he first came to America. After a few days he had realized he didn’t them then. He probably did now though.

“Burr found him this morning.”

So it _was_ Washington on the phone.

“Okay I’ll tell him you said that when he wakes up.... buh-bye”

“Tell him what?” The voice confirmed his theory that Herc was the other man in the room.

“That he’s an idiot.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. It hurt.

“An idiot who’s been listening to our conversation it seems.” Alex could practically hear the smirk on Mulligan’s face.

Alex opened his eyes.

“Oh mon ami, you’re awake!” Lafayette sat at the foot of his bed. “By the way, Peggy says you’re an idiot”

Oh it was Peggy on the phone! He had forgotten about her. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really saw much of her lately, he wondered how she was doing.

“So uh... you guys mind telling me what’s going on right now?” He could hear how rough his voice sounded.

Herc shifted in his chair. “Aaron Burr went to go check on you this morning, found you unconscious, took you here. We were hoping you would be able to fill us in on what happened.”

“Still a little hazy bud.” Alex looked around the room...

“John was here. Just uh... in case you were wondering.” Laf said quickly, somehow reading his mind. “He flew up as soon as he heard, stayed by your side all day. He just left a few minutes ago to go use the restroom. He should be back any minute, actually.”

Alex smiled. _John was here. He still cared._ The smile quickly changed to a frown. He was not ready to talk to John. Not about this. Not now, not here of all places. He would need some time to think about what he was gonna say.

Unfortunately he didn’t have much because the next thing he knew John was walking through the door.

“Hey.” John’s eyes were red, indicating either a lack of sleep or that he’d been crying. Likely both. Alex suddenly felt very guilty. He swallowed. “Hey”

Lafayette and Mulligan shared an uneasy glance before getting up and leaving the room to avoid the awkwardness about to unfold.

Laurens walked over and sat down in the chair next to Alex’s bed. While the latter tried to position himself in an upright position so he could at least be more physically capable to have a conversation.

Every time he moved it hurt.

“Here let me help-“

“No no I got it”

“Alex just-“

“No really it’s fine I can do-”

“Alex!” He was almost certain he heard John chuckle when he said it. “There’s a remote thingy.” John reached to the side of the bed and pressed down a button. Alex felt his upper body rising as the bed slowly pushed him into a sitting position. “Oh.” Alex laughed at his stupidity but it still hurt to do so, even more now that he was sitting up. But despite the pain he laughed. He always seemed to laugh more when he was with John. He felt his heart lift when John started to join in on the laughter.

“It hurts, y’know.”

“What does?”

“Everything. Probably due to some test the doctors ran. Hurts whenever I laugh.”

“Then why do you keep doing it?”

“It makes you smile.” He coughed weakly. “I like it when you smile.”

John’s eyes sparkled for a moment, just like the way they use to.

Alex reached out and took John’s hand almost subconsciously, although he was entirely aware he was doing it. John looked up to meet his gaze for a moment before removing his hand 

“Alex, listen, I...” John closed his eyes as if to choose his next words very carefully but when he opened them there were tears forming on his eyelashes. “Receiving that phone call early in the morning, saying that you...” He trailed off as he wiped a tear away. “You see when they told me... I thought that you...”

“John...” Alex knew that this was gonna end with them having the conversation he had been dreading for the past month.

“No, I need to say this. Alex, I do still love you. That’s not something that’s gone away, that’s not something that could ever go away even if I tried... “ His voice choked. “When you cheated on me, when you _told_ me you cheated on me, I was so mad-“

“And you had every right to be mad at me, you still do. I completely understand everything you’re feeling I just want you to forgive me and I’m trying to do everything in my power to make you do that, I even tried giving you some space which you know is hard for me to do...” Alex spit it all out in one breath

“Alex I wasn’t mad at you, I mean I was and yeah I still am but that wasn’t my point. I was mad at myself. I was mad at myself for thinking that you cared about me.”

“What wh- wh- what are you talking about? John, I care about you, of course I care about you, I...”

“If you really cared about me you wouldn’t have slept with someone else.”

“John, I...”

“And you certainly wouldn’t have done _this._ ”

“Wh- wh-“ Alex stuttered; he couldn’t make sense of his thoughts, “I... this... I didn’t... you think I did this on purpose?” His question was earnest.

“I mean maybe not on purpose entirely but... subconsciously...” He looked so tired. Had he really been _that_ worried about him?

“No... I... I didn’t... I wouldn’t...”

“Do you even remember what you did? What was even going through you’re mind?”

“I... I... meant to grab sleeping pills... or uh maybe painkillers, I don’t know. But I didn’t take that many, only a few.”

“How many?”

“Four.”

“Or five, maybe six, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter anyway. The things they said I took, the antidepressants or whatever, I didn’t even know I had them, they were just in the drawer. I guess I grabbed them by accident, but I wasn’t trying I to-“

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A professional looking man walked in, followed by an unprofessional looking Laf and Herc.

Alex had always hated doctors. They brought back bad memories He didn’t have any prejudice against them, they just gave him an uneasy feeling, especially if they were incompetent, which, in his experience, make of them were.

“Okay mister...” The doctor glanced down at his clip board, “...Hamilton” He then seemed to just now realize that there were three other people in the room, “Oh, uh, only family is suppose to be allowed in the room right now...”

Everyone shared uneasy glances until Herc said, “Uh yeah we actually are his family so...”

The doctor stared blankly before continuing. “Right so uh... We originally thought that your symptoms we the result of an overdose of Maprotoline, but after we ran some tests we discovered that the drug wasn’t even in your system.”

Alex glanced over at John for a spit second, not as a way of saying _”I told you so”_ but just to see his reaction. He was still staring intently at the doctor but Alex was pretty sure he looked a little less worried than before.

“So then what is it?”

“Hm?” The doctor turned his head to look at herc in the corner of the room.

“You said you guys were wrong; he didn’t overdose, so what happened? I mean, there’s clearly something wrong with him. Look at him, he looks like shit.”

“Thanks, I try.” Alex grinned, shooting finger guns. “No but seriously what’s wrong with me? I feel like my lungs are collapsing.”

“Well we haven’t gotten the test results back yet but it seems like you have a severe case of tuberculosis.”

Alex’s smile vanished. He was pretty sure the doctor kept talking but he wasn’t paying attention. He could feel John’s hand around his own; although this time he was positive he hadn’t moved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok clearly I know nothing about this medical, doctor-y stuff so sorry for the inaccuracies, but ya gotta gimme some credit for googling all this shit, I mean at least I tried, right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> Also in case you didn’t catch it, the idea is that Hamilton’s mom died of TB so that’s why he's all freaked out, but that’ll be explain in the next chapter.
> 
> (Happy birthday hammy!)


	11. My Father Left, My Mother Died

The room was silent. The doctor had left.

“Are you okay?”

Alex wasn’t sure who asked the question but it really didn’t matter.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He couldn’t tell how confident he sounded or even how confident he wanted to sound. “I mean that was ten years ago, there have been a lot of advancements in the medical field since then, right? Plus that was St. Croix, this is America, and even though I despise all doctors and think they are the most incompetent people ever... it’s not like I’m gonna...die or anything...” His voice faltered.

“Alex, its okay, you’re gonna be fine, just... try not to freak out.” John squeezed Alex’s hand and gave a weak smile. “I’m gonna go get some food now.”

Before Alex could even process the statement, John had left the room.

“You sure you okay, mon ami?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. I mean, emotionally at least. Should it feel like my lungs are being crushed?”

“You know you can turn up the morphine, right?” Herc scoffed, pressing a button on the machine next to Alex. He didn’t like the look of it, and he didn’t like the feeling of chemicals being pumped into his body. He doesn’t remember tuberculosis being this bad when he was a kid, but he certainly wasn’t about to just take a bunch of drugs to avoid the pain. Although, isn’t that what he was trying to do last night? He hadn’t overdosed, but he did remember taking some drugs, _taking them on purpose..._

Anyway, morphine would fog his brain, make him think slower, make him think as slow as a normal person. He figured enduring the pain was easier. He made a mental note to turn the morphine down later.

“Well I should head to work now. I’ll tell Washington you won’t be in for the next week or so.” Laf worked at the same law firm that Alex did. Although he was a senior partner and Alex was just an associate.

“No don’t bother. I’m technically on vacation right now.”

“ _You_ are on vacation? Should I call the residents of hell to warn them it’s about to freeze over?

“Washington forced me.”

“Okay well, I’ll just let him know you’re sick.”

“Why would you do that? It’s not like it would matter to him. Why should it?” Alex snarled and then rolled over to face away from his friends. He heard a mumbled “okay then” and the door slamming. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Herc had left with Lafayette. 

Why did everyone assume Washington was like a father figure to Alex? His dad had left him, he didn’t need a replacement. He could fend for himself, he didn’t need anyone to protect him. He reached over and turned down the morphine. He didn’t need anyone to care about him. Well, nobody did anymore. He was alone. _Good. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I’m think about making the next one from Johns perspective so lemme know what you think.
> 
> Also next week is midterms so don’t expect anything in the near future :( unless I just decide to ditch studying and write fanfics instead which is entirely possible...
> 
> But yeah, do you guys think I should write the next chapter from Johns POV or no?


	12. The Story of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From John’s POV yayyy!

John took a swig from his beer glass. “It’s so much quieter without Alex here.”

“Can we talk about something other than Hamilton for a change.” Herc scooted into the booth so Laf could sit down with the curly fries he had just ordered.

“Like what?” John reached across the table, snatching a fry.

“Well we must have talked about something before me met him and it was just us three.” Laf grabbed the French fry out of John’s hand and put it back on the tray.

“Well did you know Laf just got a promotion?”

“Hey that’s great,” John was generally interested in his friend’s achievement, but he might have been a little more interested in something. “So, speaking of your work, is Alex-“

“My god you to are unbelievable, always asking about each other. Clearly you guys both still love each other so just be together.” Herc slung his arm around Lafayette.

“Ah yes, relationship advice from the perfect couple.” John rolled his eyes. He loved that his friends had a seemingly flawless relationship but sometimes they could get a little cocky.

“I actually disagree.” Laf ate a French fry and then must have decided he didn’t like them because he pushed them all toward the center of the table. “If you need more time to forgive him then take the time. Which is why I don’t think you should be acting like his boyfriend.”

“I’m not.”

“Really? You think I didn’t see that little maneuver at the hospital?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You grabbed his hand, John.”

“He just got diagnosed with the disease that his mother died of, he looked a little shook, I was trying to be supportive.”

“That’s not your job!”

John fell silent. He knew Laf was right. He had ended it with Alex, just not for the reason they thought.

“Laf’s right. This in-between stage isn’t healthy for either of you. You should have heard his voice when Laf told him that you were seeing someone else, he-“

“You told him I was seeing someone?” John furrowed his brow in a mixture of confusion and anger.

“Well...” Laf looked at the ground in shame. “He was so persistent in talking to you so... I don’t know. I thought if I told him that then he would drop it.”

“So you lied to him?” John was painfully aware of the irony beheld this statement. He had been lying to Alex for weeks.

“To protect you! I didn’t want to see you get hurt again. I was trying to be a good friend.”

“Well in case you’re forgetting, you’re suppose to be his friend to.”

“Why are you defending him? Shouldn’t you still be mad?”

“I...” John’s voice faltered. He knew he couldn’t answer that.

A long silence passed.

”Well, if you want my opinion, you two were a lot happier when you were together.” Herc picked up a French fry, smelled it and tossed it pack. “Now speaking of changing the subject: I think we need to find a new bar. I didn’t know it was possible to screw up French fries.” 

No one spoke. John stared down at his hands, trying not to focus on his guilt.

“Okay...” Herc cleated his throat. “Okay nobody want to talk about the crappy food? What about something else? Sports? Yankees are looking good this season. The weather? It’s suppose to rain...”

John looked up. “Rain? How hard? Like a storm?”

“Yeah, like minor thunder or something, suppose to start at nine I think.”

John glanced at his watch. “It’s nearly nine now.”

Herc chuckled. “Yeah well the weather app isn’t the most accurate thing in the-“

“Sorry I have to go.” John stood up and started walking out. He wasn’t paying attention but he was pretty sure he heard Lafayette mumble something passive aggressive about picking up the bar tab again.

By the time he got to the hospital it was pouring with the occasional crack of thunder and bolt of lightning. He quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake Alex. Although, judging by the faint sniffling sounds, he wasn’t asleep. He was curled up in a ball facing the window. John’s heart wretched. He felt a pang of guilt for lying to him for the past month. He _had_ forgiven him. He just couldn’t be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh what the secret???? What’s he been lying about?????
> 
> Answers will come in due time aka the next chapter or the following one


	13. I Heard You Got a Special Someone on the Side, Burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m considering giving up this whole “use a song lyric as a chapter title” thing I’ve got going here. This ones way to long, I’m open to suggestions if y’all got a better idea tho

Alex woke up with a feeling of warmth. A feeling of _peace._ Johns arms were wrapped around his body.

Ever since John had showed up at the hospital Alex had been saying the same thing over and over again to himself: _He’s just here as a friend. Everything he’s doing is as a friend._ But he’s found it harder and harder to believe this. Do friends jump into each other’s beds in the middle of the night? Maybe, but whenever he looked into John’s eyes he could tell that there was still something there. He still had a chance.

He felt John shuffling beside him. “Alex? You awake?”

Alex snapped his eyes closed. He’s been avoiding having a serious conversation with John. Why couldn’t they just stay snuggled up like this forever this? Why did things have to be so complicated?

“Alex, you can stop pretending. I know you’re not asleep.”

Alex opened his eyes to see John’s fake only inches away with an endearing half-smile speed across his face. Alec couldn’t help but smile back, which seemed to cuz johns smile to fade. He rested his hand on his forehead as if it hurt. “Alex...”

Alex sat up so he could look John in the eyes. “Wait before you say anything just let me tell you something.” Alex paused, he wasn’t sure if he was expecting John to intuition or if he was just waiting for some form of acknowledgement.

“Okay.” John replied at last.

“Wait really? Okay, I actually didn’t think you’d let me finish so I don’t have anything to say...” Alex tried to hold back a chuckle

John got up as walked over to the window, staring out into the courtyard. He too looked as if he were trying not to laugh.

“Okay I actually have something to say now.”

John raised his eyebrows, “For real?”

“Yes.” Alex brushed a strand of hair out of his face but immediately felt too vulnerable and put it back. “I umm...” he took a deep breath so he could say the rest of the sentence as fast as possible. “I get that you can’t forgive me right now, but maybe you will next week, or next year, or maybe you never will, and that’s okay because it’s really not even a thing that you’re choosing; you said that you want to forgive me, but you just can’t, and I understand that, but you just really have to stop doing... this...”

John looked genuinely confused “What do you mean?”

“ _This. _” Alex gestured between them. “You said you wanted to break up with me so why are you here? Why did you come here?”__

__“Alex you left me so many voicemails asking me-“_ _

__“Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I wanted you to come back but not... not like this...”_ _

__“Alex I really don’t know what you’re talking about”_ _

__“I know you wanted to stay friends but I don’t think that I can, or, y’know maybe I could do friends but not this in-between state.”_ _

__“Alex I just-“_ _

__“Please just let me finish, if you interrupt I’m not gonna be say it.” Alex felt his voice wavering and he talked even faster, “‘Friends’ don’t fly 700 miles to see each other. And, before you say anything, I know I did that too but that was different; I didn’t claim to be doing it platonically. And friends certainly don’t stay in each others beds through the night. So... so um... I think you should go back to South Carolina...”_ _

__John looked on in a state of bewilderment and then slowly nodded “um, okay...”_ _

__“No, I actually mean now, like if you could leave now, that would be great...”_ _

__“Oh.” John stood up and and awkwardly made his way to the door. He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it at the last second. “Uh, bye then I guess...”_ _

__Alex nodded, somewhat confused at to what had just happened. The man who he’d been trying to get back for months was finally talking to him, and now he tells him to leave. Maybe it was true what everyone said; maybe he was trying to sabotage his own happiness._ _

__What the fuck was he even doing? What the fuck was he doing in a hospital? He had to leave. He had to go fix things._ _

__He grabbed his phone and dialed the number of the one person he knew he could always turn to._ _

__“Hey Aaron, I’m in the hospital, but I guess you know that already, and for your information I didn’t overdose on drugs, I wasn’t trying to kill my self. Although thanks for the show of confidence in me. I’m fine by the way... Anyway I need you to come pick me up and take me home. Sorry for being such an inconvenience lately. Gimme a call when you get this message, thanks.”_ _

__Burr hadn’t given him a call back; he had merely shown up at the hospital a half an hour later to pick Alex up. No one had said a word the first five minutes of the car ride._ _

__“I didn’t think that you were trying to kill yourself you know.”_ _

__The voice startled Alex and woke him from his daydreaming while staring out the window. “What?”_ _

__“When I found you passed out, I didn’t think you were trying to kill yourself. I just assumed you had drunk until you blacked out.”_ _

__“Okay.” Alex stared at his hands folded in his lap_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__“But like, why were you even there?” He tried not to sound too accusatory, “Did you honestly feel the need to come and check up on me?”_ _

__“I just wanted to see how you were doing and make sure you had food besides coffee coffee and booze.” Burr stifled a laugh._ _

__“I’m not a child.” Alex snapped. “I can take care of my self.”_ _

__“Ha, yeah clearly.”_ _

__Alex desperately wanted to change the subject. “Okay well I’m kind of sick of talking about me.”_ _

__“That’s a first.”_ _

__“Very funny. But really,what’s going on with your life. Any drama?”_ _

__“No, no drama. Nothing interesting at all matter of fact.” Burrs hands gripped tighter around the steering wheel_ _

__“Oh come on, I seriously doubt I’m the only interesting thing your life.” Alex smiled devilishly, “Actually on second thought...”_ _

__“That’s enough. If you must know I recently started dating someone.”_ _

__“Ooooh, who is she? How’d you meet her?” Alex mocked but he was genuinely curious._ _

__“You can stop acting like a fifth grader it’s nothing serious. We’ve only been on a few dates but she’s very nice, her name is Theodosia, and we met through a friend.”_ _

__“Burr we both know I’m your only friend, so come on, how’d you really meet? At a bar? At a stamp collecting class or something else embarrassingly boring?” He raised his eyebrows and scrunched his nose. “Online?”_ _

__“No!” Burr snapped his head over to glare at Alex. “No we actually met through a friend...”_ _

__“What friend?”_ _

__“Angelica. You don’t know her..”_ _

__Angelica. If he didn’t know her why did that name sound so familiar?_ _

__“Anyway, she and Theodosia are both comfy by my place tonight for a little get together. You’re welcome to stop by although I think I also invited Thomas.”_ _

__“Barf! Ew no!”_ _

__“Come on it’ll be fine as long as you don’t start an argument with him.”_ _

__“Uh, no. It’ll be fine as long as _he_ doesn’t start an argument with _me._ ”_ _

__Burr banged his head against the wheel and mumbled something shut them being childish before sitting back up and looking Alex dead in the eye, “Well if you do decide to come it’s he great to see you I feel like we don’t hang out enough anymore.”_ _

__Alex but his cheek as he weighed his options, “I’m not making any promises.” He smiled._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it fell apart at the end, I lowkey fell asleep. Also sorry for not updating in like a quarter of a year ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, they are the reason for my exsistance. Also check out my YouTube channel if you feel like it https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_MnHAcD63C23_ZYr6lTbkw


End file.
